Morgan Jones
| aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Cynthiana, Kentucky Comic series. Atlanta, Georgia Television series. | known relatives = Jenny Jones (wife) Duane Jones (son) | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Walking Dead'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = Lennie James }} was a supporting character featured in the critically-acclaimed comic book series The Walking Dead by Image Comics. He first appeared in the first issue of the series. The character was also featured in the 2010 television series adaptation, The Walking Dead. Played by actor Lennie James, he first appeared in the series pilot episode "Days Gone Bye". Biography Morgan Jones was the father of young Duane Jones and lived in the town of Cynthiana, Kentucky. When the zombie plague first began to spread across the Southeastern United States, Morgan and Duane took up shelter in an abandoned home. Duane came across their neighbor Rick Grimes sneaking about between their houses and, mistaking him for a zombie, whacked him across the back of the head with a shovel. Rick came to inside the Jones' home and Morgan apologized for his son's actions. Rick confessed that he was in the hospital for several weeks and didn't understand what was going on in the world. Morgan brought Rick up to date on everything relating to the zombie plague and even gave him some tips on how to combat them. He told him that a blow to the head was a zombie's primary vulnerability - a fact that his son and he learned the hard way. He also told him of rumors he had heard about protection shelters located in major population centers. Morgan accompanied Rick to the empty police station to help him gather up supplies and ammunition. They came across a zombie behind a chain-link fence, but Morgan encouraged him to save his ammunition until such time that the danger was more imminent. Rick left Cynthiana, bound for Atlanta, Georgia to search for his family, but he left Morgan the use of an abandoned police cruiser to help him move about the town. The Walking Dead #1 Rick, Michonne and Carl later returns to Cynthiana to gather ammunition to protect the prison group against Woodbury. While there, they notice that the town has been fortified by spikes to trap walkers and they are soon attacked by a man dressed in full body armor. Carl shoots the man in the stomach and it is revealed to be Morgan. While upstairs in Morgan's new residence, Rick and Morgan get into a fight as Morgan sees a dead man's face on Rick and stabs him in the shoulder but manages to subdue him. It is shown that in the time Rick left, Morgan lost his sanity after failing to kill his wife and save Duane from death, similar to Rick's loss of sanity after the death of Lori and believes that he has to "Clear" and purge nearby towns of walkers. Morgan lashes out at Rick for never answering him back on the walkie talkie like he promised. Morgan ultimately gives the group supplies and tells Carl, "Don't ever be sorry" when he apologizes to him, refusing Rick's offer to join them at the Prison. WD: Clear Morgan's loss of sanity causes him to become a cold blooded murderer as he kills two men that were trailing him in the woods. Later coming across a farm with a goat outside, he is warned several times by a man to lower his weapon and is subdued after being knocked unconscious with a staff. Morgan is kept in a prison cell by the man named Eastman and gradually regains his sanity over time and is trained in the art of Aikido. However, Eastman is bitten by a walker that Morgan hesitated to kill as it was one of the two men he had previously murdered. Eastman later either commits suicide or is shot by Morgan as a mercy kill as he later departs off on his own. WD: Here's Not Here Morgan comes across the Terminus signs and begins to follow them WD: No Sanctuary, ultimately coming across Gabriel Stokes' church where he sets a rabbit's foot, a bullet and a GooGoo Cluster on the altar. Morgan discovers a map to Washington D.C. lying on the ground, seeing Rick's name in the map (previously given to him by Abraham Ford) and realizes that his friend is still around. WD: Coda While in Virginia, a group of scavengers known as the Wolves comes across Morgan, threatening to kill him and take his things. Morgan subdues his attackers and places them inside of an abandoned car. Morgan later saves Daryl Dixon and Aaron when they are surrounded by walkers inside of a car after falling for a trap set by the Wolves. Morgan is recruited to Alexandria and arrives in time later that night to witness Rick shooting Pete Anderson in the head as Morgan says "Rick?" while the two stare at each other. WD: Conquer Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Robert Kirkman. Appearances Incomplete Comic series TV Series Season 1 *Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye (1st full appearance) Season 3 *Walking Dead: Clear Season 5 *Walking Dead: No Sanctuary *Walking Dead: Coda *Walking Dead: Conquer Season 6 *Walking Dead: First Time Again *Walking Dead: JSS *Walking Dead: Here's Not Here *Walking Dead: Now *Walking Dead: Heads Up *Walking Dead: Start to Finish *Walking Dead: No Way Out *Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet *Walking Dead: Twice as Far *Walking Dead: East See also External Links * Morgan Jones at Comicbookdb.com * Morgan Jones at The Walking Dead website References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 survivors Category:Lennie James Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters